The Other Woman
by Broken-Devil
Summary: When Spencers lover, Carmen, leaves her longterm girlfriend, Ashley, for her; Spencer realises Carmen isn't what she wants. Spashley in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've started a new story. I know, I suck! But watching 3x16 and reading one of my favourite books, that this is very loosely based on, I couldn't help myself. **

**It's almost finished on the computer and is only about 7/8 chapters. It's AU, very AU, because Spencer, in my opinion, would never cheat on someone, or behind someones back.**

**You'll get the jist of the story in the first opening chapter, I hope. And maybe some of you will see where I am going with it. **

**Hope you like, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, well, let's just say a few things would be very different.**

**--**

**Friday**

Spencer lay back in her bed as she watched the petite brunette run around for her clothes. Blue eyes followed her as she picked up several items and threw them into a handbag, her hair was a giant mess but she would sort it in the car. She was good at things like that.

The blonde turned and looked at the digital clock at the side of her bed and blinked as it flicked over to eight fifteen. The woman, who was flitting around her room like a hummingbird on crack, was late and she was cursing the whole time. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran over to the bed, kissing Spencer quickly and making her way to the door.

"Tell her about us." Spencer kept her eyesight on the woman as she rolled her eyes.

"I will. Soon, I promise." With another kiss and a wink, the woman was out of the door and Spencer listened to the footfalls as they landed on each concrete step, leading down to the street below.

--

Spencer Carlin believed fully in true-love. She believed in love at first sight and believed sparks flew at the touch of a hand. From eighteen she realised she was never going to have a husband and four kids, mainly because she was gay and had a phobia of children, but she knew she would live in a nice house with a woman she loved.

She also believed that she would work in a high-flying job of Public Relations and be the envy of businesses all around LA. She would have Armani suits and a Porche that would be the cat's cream of her neighborhood.

Unfortunately, as she stared at the ever growing crack in her ceiling, those dreams didn't come true.

She was a Personal Assistant to one Aiden Dennison who, although kind, was screaming repressed homosexuality and bathed in Axe. She had spent her late teenage years and a few of her early twenties, traveling with her best friend Madison Duarte. They had seen the sights of Paris and felt the heat of Egypt, and the whole time she pushed down the feeling of guilt that she still wasn't on the career ladder of life. When Madison had announced she was setting up business to teach dancing, Spencer had been sent into a backspin of having to learn to find a job.

Of course, she had applied to all the big companies and, of course, they had turned her down due to lack of experience. What use was a degree in something when you couldn't do the physical things? She had swallowed her pride and applied to the business her ex-boyfriend had set up; whilst she was sipping Daiquiris on a ship in the Caribbean with Madison. He had accepted her with a shit-eating grin and she had started the Monday after.

Aiden was nice enough, if a little stuck up and pompous. His hair was always perfect and his watch always set to the exact second. Their past hadn't helped them and Aiden treated Spencer as an employer, not his ex-girlfriend who stamped all over his heart at prom. Not that it was her fault. She had needed him to know that she was gay, how was she to know he would start crying and clinging to her pretty blue dress?

Spencer raised an eyebrow at the damp crack on her roof. She considered telling her neighbours about it, not that she knew who they were. For the two years she had lived in her mediocre apartment she had seen her upstairs neighbours two or three times. He was pale, like he didn't go out enough, and Spencer often thought if she hugged him she would snap him in half. His wife was a short plump woman, with a faux fur coat and orange lipstick. Surprisingly, they had a very rampant sex life and Spencer had often been watching Big Brother with the background acoustics of overdramatic 'Oh Baby's' and 'Yes, yeses.'

There had been several occasions when Spencer was in the middle of sex with her lover, that she too would scream out loud and bang her headboard like a cavewoman to drown out the simultaneous love-making duo in the flat above her.

Spencer had always been competitive.

It was at Dennison Designs that Spencer had met her lover. Carmen Sanchez was an artist with a quick wit, mysterious eyes and a personality that could melt a stone of heart. Although her nose was a little too straight and her make-up a little too heavy; Carmen had managed to grab the attention of Spencer within a week. She had an air of confidence about her, her clothes were always tight fitting, but professional, and the second she had smirked at the blonde; Spencer was lost.

A month later Carmen had taken Spencer out for lunch, to 'arrange a few meetings', and had leant across the small table. Fingers intertwined and Carmen's grey eyes never looked away from Spencer's, causing the blonde to blush. And not the cute blushing that was often written about. No, the clammy, sweaty, bright red blush that had caused Carmen to chuckle deeply.

"You know." Carmen had said, "I've wanted to do this for so long." She clasped one of Spencer's hand's between her own.

"Mmhm."

"I'm in a relationship, you know? But I can't help the way I feel."

"Mmhm."

"Look, just think about it okay? It won't be uncomfortable at work, if you say no, but I want this chance with you."

"Mmhm."

It wasn't that Spencer didn't have female attention. She did. But since her breakup to her last girlfriend, Kelly, she hadn't exactly been looking for a real relationship. See, Kelly was two years younger than Spencer and wanted to party each night. Spencer would rather watch American Idol and eat curries from the tray. Their relationship had, by some miracle, lasted for four years and Spencer ignored the warning signs of Kelly becoming bored. It was on her twenty-fifth birthday that Kelly, in the middle of peeling a carrot, had broken the news.

"So, I've been promoted at work."

"That's great!" Spencer had flung her arms around her blonde and rested her cheek on a pale shoulder. "You've wanted this for so long. We're moving to New York, right?"

"Not exactly." She continued peeling, but her only achievement had been to dig a hole into the side of the orange vegetable.

"What do you mean?" She let go of the stiff girl and watched as she placed the food down onto the counter in front of her.

"I mean, _I'm_ moving to New York. Alone."

Kelly had then taken to her role of the crying, sorrowful _breaker-upper_ perfectly. She had begged Spencer not to be mad at her, but she was just too young for a real relationship and had wanted to expand her horizons just that little bit more. She had promised her that there was no one else and she just needed to get away.

A month later, Madison came around with a bottle of red wine and the news that Kelly was engaged to some upcoming actress in New York.

_Bitch._

Spencer turned and looked at the clock. She knew she should go to sleep, but was there really any point? Who slept at 8:30 at night? See, Carmen had been in a rush to get out of her apartment in the bid to attend her girlfriends...whatever. Spencer had been too busy licking a path across a smooth stomach to care about Carmen's girlfriends' career.

For the year that she and Carmen had been together, Carmen had been with another woman for four. Ashley was her name, beautiful by any standards but Spencer hated her nonetheless. Not that she had ever met the singer, but still. It was the mistresses' prerogative to hate the girlfriend, right? Apparently, she and Carmen had met at some dinner for the engagement of Ashley's best friend Chelsea Daniels. They had hit it off straight away, had fucked the same night and were living together three months later.

According to Carmen, their relationship was on the rocks and that was why she was with Spencer. Every Wednesday and Friday, the two would meet up for a rambunctious affair and then Carmen would slink away to her brunette beauty. Each Wednesday and Friday, Spencer had told Carmen to leave Ashley for her and each Wednesday and Friday Carmen replied the same thing.

"I will. Soon, I promise."

--

**Sunday**

"She's never going to leave her girlfriend for you, Spence." Madison announced in the middle of a tivoed Survivor. "And you're turning into one of those women we hate."

Women they hated consisted of many areas for the two friends. Women with big breasts (though, Spencer begged to differ on that one), women with perfect teeth, women with perfect bodies and women who steal other women's partners. Those were the top four. They had made the list as they giggled over some Michael Jackson wannabe in Vegas.

"No, I'm not. Carmen loves me."

"Do you love her?" A lit cigarette was pointed in her direction and Spencer scowled. "Come on, it's been over a year. She. Is. Not. Leaving. Ashley. For. You."

"She might."

"She won't. Break it off and find someone else, you deserve better than Carmen fucking Sanchez."

"I know, but it's been a year. I think I could love her."

"You love that she gives you attention and great sex, Spencer. Get over it."

With that conversation in the back of her mind, Spencer grabbed a notepad and a pen and began to write down everything she hated about Carmen. If she was going to do this, and she was, she needed to have good reasons for breaking off the affair.

_Her lack of commitment.  
__  
Her gold necklace._

_The way she argues with me about taking her shoes off when she comes into the house._

_Her bangs._

_The way she eats pasta and gets sauce around her mouth, and on my mothers tablecloth._

_The way she laughs at my reality television shows and turns the channel onto some arty-farty shit._

_Her nose. _(There was nothing wrong with her nose, but Spencer was on a role.)

_Her stupid paintings that littered the kitchen._

The list continued until she had at least two pages. Madison had cheered her on, before turning back to American Idol and screaming at Paula for being a "giant slut." Spencer leant back on her couch and sipped her wine.

She didn't need Carmen. She needed a woman who would look after her, care for her and not run away at eight o'clock every Wednesday and Friday night. She wanted someone who would get along with Madison and her parents, someone who would watch reality television with her and not get pasta sauce on her white table cloth.

A loud knocking on the door pulled Spencer from her positive mind-set and she looked at Madison. The woman was too engrossed in the horrible rendition of Celine Dion's "It's all coming back to me." to even notice someone was at the door. Sighing, she hauled herself up off of the couch and proceeded to the doorway. Checking herself in the mirror, because you never know when Megan Fox might change her mind, she opened the door and gasped loudly.

"Honey-bun." Carmen grinned. "I left her."

_Damn it all to hell and back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday.**

For the next two weeks, Carmen happily moved herself into Spencer's tiny flat and confusing life. That night, Carmen had cried into Spencer's breasts about needing to be with Spencer and she just had to leave Ashley. Spencer had stroked her hair and told her it was the right decision. She ignored Madison and the note she held up saying "I thought you didn't want to be with her?"

She wanted Carmen, right?

What did it matter she left wet towels on the floor? It wasn't a big deal.

Did it matter Spencer had to replace her tablecloth for the fifth time? No, not so much.

Was it a big deal that she had missed the winner of American Idol (Series 15 million) because Carmen had insisted on watching a programme about landscapes? No...Well, yeah it did.

That wasn't the point. The point was she loved Carmen.

A little.

It was half eight at night and Spencer was slowly loosing all patience that her mother had brought her up with. A painter on TV was grinning over another painting of another bloody lake and Carmen was staring at the television like it was giving birth to her first child. Blue eyes rolled as Carmen got excited over a fish on the screen and Spencer managed to smile back, cleaning off her glass of wine at the same time and counting to ten slowly.

Seriously, what was it about Carmen she found interesting?

When they had first started the affair, there had been a lot of sex and not much conversation. Anything about work, past-relationships or the future was out and television was off limits, according to Carmen, during a meal.

She figured she was in it for the sex. There were only so many hours in the day somebody could talk about different shades of blue and dead artists, who by the way, she didn't give a flying fuck about. Spencer went to grab the bottle of white wine, before stopping.

"Carmen, would you like a glass?"

"Only if you are."

"Well I will if you will."

"I'm not sure. Would you like one?"

Oh dear Lord, Spencer thought, how polite can one conversation get? With Madison it was very grab and go with alcohol. The first one to grab the bottle would be the one to cradle it all night. With Carmen it was all very polite and considerate.

Spencer hated it.

"I might before bed. Would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"I will if you will."

Oh fuck off.

"Alright."

Spencer gripped the bottle tightly and poured the two of them a decent sized glass. She considered putting sleeping tablets into Carmen's drink but decided against it. Her mother was already pissed off at her for being gay. Imagine how she would react to Spencer killing her lesbian lover who had left a girlfriend after four years for her.

Then again...

"That tree is amazing. Spencer, look, isn't it amazing."

Carmen looked at her happily and Spencer nodded around a mouthful of wine.

"Fucking wonderful."

--

**Tuesday**

She couldn't take much more of this.

Carmen was slowly driving her insane. Not only was she a slob with Spencer's things, no, she was a slob with her own things. Except her clothes. She would fold them over a chair in the bedroom, ready for the next morning.

Logically, it was very clever and practical of Carmen to do such a thing. But it drove Spencer a little loopy. What did it matter if you didn't wear that exact suit to work the following morning? Seriously. Terrorism and world debts were more important than if your blue jacket didn't go with your blue blouse.

Spencer cunningly came up with a plan while filing some of Aiden's papers at work. She could make Carmen so uncomfortable living around her that she would just have to admit her mistake and run back to Ashley. It was perfect. Afterall, Spencer could see that Carmen was hardly happy living in a one bedroom apartment over a busy main street when before she was in a penthouse suite with Ashley and her money.

So, Spencer had stopped plucking her eyebrows. Which had just gotten Carmen to laugh at her and smooth out her yeti hairline with her thumbs, telling her she looked cute?

She had stopped shaving her legs.

And her bikini line.

She offered up undercooked food and burnt toast. To which Carmen smiled and told her she would cook the meals from now on.

She went out and bought some incontinence pads from the store and left them in the bathroom.

Spencer told her that she had contracted Chlamydia from a woman whose name she didn't get on a cruise around Egypt.

And the whole time, Carmen kept smiling and telling Spencer that she loved her.

"What am I going to do Madison? I feel so guilty. And I don't know why because I can see that Carmen regrets the decision but she is just too stubborn to admit it." She picked up a few CD's and handed them to Madison in her dancing studio. She kept her eyes to the ground, because no matter how much she loved Madison, Spandex just didn't work for her.

"Remind her about Ashley, about what she's lost. Maybe she'll want to go back to her." Madison put her hands on her hips and looked at Spencer. "I'm not proud at you over this, Spencer. You've had an affair with a woman who was in a good enough relationship. But I love you, so I'm going to help you."

"What do you want in return?" Spencer asked skeptically, raising a newly plucked eyebrow.

"You to get me out of this damn outfit."

_Ewww._

--

**Friday.**

Operation cut-off-Bangs was in motion.

Several times during their meals, Spencer had brought up the topic of Ashley only to be rebuffed by Carmen. Everytime, the brunette would slip into another topic slyly and they would ultimately end up talking about work or art. Two things that Spencer hated more than cheese, or bad wine.

"I won't be home on Thursday, Spencer." The blonde looked up from her overcooked pork chop and tilted her head. "I know it's not my fault; I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Really, don't be. "Why not? Work or something?"

"No, apparently Ashley is going out to that new club, Ego, with some friends and I have to keep an eye on Biscuit."

Biscuit was Carmen and Ashleys puppy. They had bought her around the same time that Spencer had started to put pressure on Carmen to leave her girlfriend. She was a golden Labrador and Carmen had told Spencer that Ashley had gotten overly-excited about the present, and they had to keep her. The thought had made Spencer jealous and she had come home the next day to find flowers on her kitchen table.

It wasn't that Spencer hated flowers. It was the fact that they were a simple gift to say sorry, it was like a programme installed into Carmen's brain that when she fucked up; flowers were the best choice to make everything right.

_"She woman. She sad. Must buy flowers."_

"Oh, that's okay." Spencer all but gave up on stabbing her pork-chop and pushed her plate away. "I bet she misses you."

"The dog?"

"Ashley." The signs of Carmen getting uncomfortable immediately started, she fidgeted in her seat and suddenly her peas became very interesting. "Do you think that maybe she planned this? To get you back, or something."

"I doubt it. Hey, I know. I could bring Biscuit here that way I don't have to leave you alone on Thursday night."

_I'd rather stick flaming needles in my eyes whilst listening to my brother sing the national anthem._

"No, that's okay. Madison is allergic to dogs."

"But -"

"So, very, very, allergic. It's sad really."

--

**Saturday.**

Spencer often questioned her sanity on certain days. Like today for example.

5 O'clock this morning she woke up and felt the sudden urge to go for a run. Now, that in itself wasn't a strange thing. She often ran early mornings. It was the fact it was a desperate urge, as in she needed to get out of the house or she would cut someone. Mainly Carmen and her snores.

Seriously, had the woman never snored in her presence before? And it wasn't the cute snores either, like Kelly did. It was full on 50-year-old-man-whose-smoked-since-birth snores.

Ugh.

So, by quarter to 6 the blonde was running through the deserted park with her earphones blaring out some song she couldn't remember downloading. Her feet hit solid ground, she'd be fucked if it wasn't solid ground, at a regular pace and she was looking down at the concrete.

Trying to put Carmen off wasn't working and trying to make her feel guilty about Ashley wasn't working. So what would? She couldn't outright say "Hey, Carmen, I know I've bitched at you for the past 10 months to leave your girlfriend but I've changed my mind. You annoy me and I could do better."

"Maybe I could cook her a nice meal and…" Before she knew what was happening, she was sliding back on her ass across a dirty floor with a skinny brunette laid on top of her.

_Interesting start to a Saturday._

The two stared at each other for a moment and even with NSync blaring into her right ear, Spencer could only focus on the different shades of brown in the woman's eyes. God, she was gorgeous. Like, model-worthy-I'd-kill-my-mom-to-fuck-you gorgeous.

She was also horribly familiar.

Finally the spell was broken.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, oh God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry - Are you hurt? Are you okay? I'm such an idiot." The brunette flustered over her, which, to be honest, Spencer wasn't complaining about. The tanned girl shot up like a rocket and blue eyes had a clear view of long legs inside baggy shorts.

_Hot._

"I - Uh, I'm fine." Placing her palms down on the floor, and making a mental note to wash them later, Spencer pushed herself up off the floor and stood in front of the woman. "You're pretty strong."

"I work out."

"I can see that."

Abs peaked out from underneath her grey t-shirt and Spencer had the sudden urge to touch them. Carmen had abs, not as defined as those and certainly not as appealing, but she still had them. Carmen, in her own right, was gorgeous but the woman stood in front of her made Spencer want to put her plan into action quickly. She turned off her iPod and gave herself the once-over, nothing broken, nothing scratched and no embarrassing tears.

Perfect.

"I'm Ashley...Davies. Ashley Davies."

_Oh, that would be why she's familiar. I was screwing her girlfriend behind her back for a year._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer." The blonde paused for a moment and kicked herself hard. How many Spencer's were there in the world? Female ones at that. Carmen had obviously said her name when they were breaking up and Ashley was obviously about to punch her in the -

"Cute name. Different, but cute."

_Colour me confused. _

"Yeah. My parents couldn't decided between this or moonbeam, I guess I lucked out."

"Yeah...So, are you alright? I hit you pretty hard." Ashley reached out and put a hand on Spencer's arm. "I was in my own little world and I didn't even notice you."

"It's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine." _Loser. _Spencer smiled and mentally kicked herself a few more times and extra for good luck.

In front of her stood the woman who could solve all her problems. Why Carmen would ever leave Ashley caused Spencer's mind to boggle, it was crazy. Ashley was stunning, absolutely breathtaking and Spencer lived in a damp flat with nymphomaniacs for neighbours.

"I'm sure. Hey, how about I make it up to you? We can go for coffee or something."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. On one hand, she could use this opportunity to delve into Ashleys' life and get her to confess to being in love with Carmen still and therefore Spencer could get them back together and all would be great. On the other hand, Ashley was hot and Spencer wanted her.

But she wasn't going to screw this up.

"That sounds great."

She was going to get Ashley and Carmen back together if it was the last thing she'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

The make-up coffee had turned into several meetings over the weekend and a random hook-up during lunch on Monday. For the time Spencer had spent with Ashley, she had learnt many useful facts that would contribute to getting her and Ashley, wait no...Ashley and Carmen back together.

_She played guitar and often sung for Carmen._

_She didn't know if she should be heartbroken that Carmen had been having an affair, or happy she had finally admitted it._

_Her favourite food was Italian. Or the Panini's from Spencer's favourite deli._

_She took a shot of espresso with most of her drinks._

_Her middle name was Marie; but nobody was allowed to know. (Spencer had blushed at the fact Ashley told her)_

_Her ex-boyfriend is now so pumped up on steroids he perpetually sees leprechauns' in his bedroom._

_She looked hot in black._

Okay, so the last one hardly qualified in getting them back together. Actually, none of the things she found out would help in reconciliation; but Spencer liked knowing them anyway.

"Spence, are you okay?"

Carmen's voice interrupted her plan (read: daydream) and she turned to look at her girlfriend. Carmen was undeniably good-looking and charming and nice in everyway. She cooked meals, told Spencer she looked beautiful and had even nicknamed the couple upstairs Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit.

Speaking of which, they were going at it again and by the layout of her flat; Spencer figured it was their everlasting bouncing on their bed that was causing the crack in her ceiling. She had horrible visions of the two falling through her ceiling, naked, and crushing her to death. She could see the headlines now;

_Cheating lesbian killed by horny lovers having better sex than she was._

_Miserable woman dies in over-zealous foursome._

_Karmas a bitch eh, Spencer?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused. "Carmen, are you happy?"

"What?" She was stuttering, she was lying. "Of course I am. It's just me and you, the way it's meant to be." She was talking quick, each word running into the next and Spencer wondered for a moment if Ashley was stupid of naive. Carmen couldn't lie for shit.

"Yeah, but are you happy?"

"I've just answered that."

"But, we don't have sex and you left a perfect girlfriend for me and a run down flat when before you were over-looking the skyline of LA with more money than I could imagine."

"We could have more sex." She stated, missing the whole point and Spencer knew Carmen hadn't heard past the word sex. "And I still have that money." Well, sex and money.

"It's not about sex or money." Spencer sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "It's about the fact we don't talk and I'm not right for you and this whole thing is a mess that you don't deserve."

Well thinking about it, Spencer mused, Carmen wouldn't be in this mess if she kept her legs closed.

"Oh, come on Spencer. This isn't easy, I'll agree, I left a four year relationship where everything was safe for you. For a years fucking and nice meals. It's real life." She reached over and grasped her hand. "It's hard, but it'll be worth it; I swear to you."

She was speaking fast again.

--

That night, they had sex and for the first time since getting together it felt right. Like, the first time they had done it. Albeit it was in a motel across town; but it still felt good. Spencer looked at a slumbering Carmen and smiled wryly, proud that she had made Carmen happy if only for an hour.

She kissed her cheek softly and cuddled into the body.

This needed to be sorted, quickly.

--

"Hello?" Spencer answered the phone at work during her lunch. She was halfway through eating a warm chicken salad and reading an e-mail from Ashley, which had a forwarded picture of a kid with a fork through his nose. Poor bastard, he shouldn't have run with silverware.

"Spencer, honey, it's your mother." ...Like I couldn't tell from your voice. "Where are you?"

"Well, mom, you phoned me on my works phone. So, logic should lead you to the fact that I'm actually very busy at work." She speared a tomato and pulled a face. Why was it they were so tasty but had to explode everywhere when eating them? "What's up?"

"Don't say 'what's up' Spencer, please. Use real words."

"I'm sure 'what' and 'up' are both real words, Paula."

"Right. Well, I won't keep you long." Her tone was clipped and Spencer smiled. Her mom hated it when she called her Paula. "So, your dad and I are hoping to come to LA soon, for your birthday."

"Oh." No, no, no, no, no. Did I say no? Ugh, that's all I need. A girlfriend I don't want and parents I can't deal with. All. In. The. Same. Building.

"And we were wondering..."

"I can't keep you, mom. I kinda...well, Carmen is staying with me. Living with me. Carmen is living with me...In my flat."

"Well where else would you be staying?" It was a weird feeling that of hearing her mother amused. Spencer checked the date on her salad. "Who is this Carmen girl? Another friend. Oh, like Madison? She's a dear."

"No, actually mom. Carmen is my girlfriend."

"Oh I see."

Spencer smiled. You'd think the definition of being a lesbian would lead her mother to understand she liked women. She liked looking at women, kissing women, having sex with women and flirting with women. But her mother's definition was...

"I don't see how being a...a...you know...Anyway, I don't see how it can stop you from meeting a nice, charming man."

...A girl who liked girls but would ultimately fall in love with a man.

"I'm allergic to testosterone."

"Spencer, don't be so absurd."

"Okay, well I'm allergic to the male penis."

"Spencer Carlin!"

"It causes me to feel faint and all funny inside." She chuckled as she bit into her bread and heard her mother's panicked footsteps. She was obviously spraying Spencer's room with Holy Water. "And not the funny feeling I get when I see breasts."

"Christ Almighty, Spencer."

"Oh, mom, I have to go. E-mail me details and I'll book a nice hotel for you and dad to stay at. Aiden is phoning."

"See, I'll never understand why you and Aiden can't get together." She recovered fast. "He was so nice."

"You know when I said I'm allergic to penis?" Spencer popped a piece of chicken into her mouth and waited.

"...Yes."

"Well, he's addicted to it."

"I -- I, I..."

"Love you! Bye!"

Spencer put the phone down and shrugged at the second assistant, Jack, who was laughing into his diet coke. Her mom had always told her to be honest. Her phone rang on her desk and she picked it up quickly, hoping it wasn't her mom.

"Hello?"

"Spencer!" It was Ashley. "Oh, my God. I've heard the funniest thing ever. Are you free to talk?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I always have time to talk to you."

"Hmmm, sounds good. Anyway, I was walking down Main Street when this Irish man..."

Spencer leant back in her chair and let Ashley's voice carry her into dreamland.

Where she was getting her back with Carmen.

There was no naked Ashley and Spencer in this dream world.

...

Well, a little white lie never hurt anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The new Sex and the City movie rocks my socks!**

**audiodream: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.**

**2bz2breading: I know. She'll work it out, maybe. Is this post soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing.**

**jbs10: Lol, I was quite proud of that conversation too. Thanks for the review.**

**krisana22: Ashley, well - we'll find out all in good time.**

**simplet77: Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter clears up some issues.**

**madam-xt: Where is her head, indeed? Thanks for the review. **

**lalalalee: Yes, yes I am having fun; lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**You rock, people.**

**--**

**Friday**

So getting Carmen and Ashley back together was so not working.

It had been yet another month, another month of art shows and undercooked food. Carmen was still acting all Mills and Boon around her and taking every opportunity to say that she loved her.

"You look gorgeous, Spencer. I love you."

Like that.

On the bright side, in that month Spencer had gotten closer to Ashley. They were even in the stage of shortening each others names, talking on the phone and randomly meeting up for lunch during their hourly breaks. Unfortunately, Spencer had taken a major liking to the ex of her lover and that wasn't looking good at all. She found herself wanting to impress the feisty brunette and starting up pathetic conversations, because she needed to hear her voice.

But, in the very back of her mind that voice screamed at her to get Ashley and Carmen back together.

Even if she did dream about Ashley every night.

And everytime she kissed Carmen, she pictured Ashley smiling at her.

"I know."

"And you love me, right?"

"What do you think?"

That had gotten her a smile and Carmen headed out to work. Luckily, for Spencer, she had today off. Aiden was in meetings all day and had hired the new assistant, Jack, to tag along and gain some valuable experience. Spencer was pretty sure he was gaining more than experience in the presence of Aiden, but if Jack got promoted then so did Spencer and she really didn't care. She rubbed her eyes and lay back against her pillows; she couldn't keep this up much longer.

She was lying to Carmen, herself and Ashley. The brunette had asked Spencer over coffee if she was seeing anybody and Spencer couldn't lie, so she had said yes. What had prompted her to say she was dating Madison she had no idea.

Madison wasn't too pleased by that, considering she was "seeing" a guy named Blake, or Jake, or something, but she didn't put up too much of a fight. She had lazily agreed on the basis that they didn't kiss or talk about their (none) sex life. Spencer craned her neck to her phone and noticed she had a text message from Ashley; she sighed dramatically and reached for her cell.

**I hear u have the day off! Me too. Meet me in the park, there's sum1 I want u to meet!**

Spencer considered her options.

There was the first one, where she could go to the park and meet Ashley and have a nice time. She could continue to daydream about her once they separated and stay clear of all topics regarding Carmen.

Then there was the second one, where she could go and tell Ashley to get back with Carmen because if one more paint mark was found on her kitchen floor she was going to scream.

It was getting ridiculous. She couldn't be falling for Ashley; it was unethical and would put a huge spanner in her hard work.

But if she pictured those chocolate eyes and that beautiful smile, Spencer knew there was no point in lying to herself.

She liked Ashley.

_"Oh God! Yeah baby! God, Alan. Yes, yes, yes!"_

Spencer almost broke down and cried. How is it that the two old neighbours upstairs had better sex than she did? The last time her and Carmen had even done it, after the amazing night they had after the conversation, it was all very self-conscious and one big awkward mess.

**I'll be there soon.**

**--**

"Spencer meet Biscuit." Ashley beamed at the blonde with her very excitable dog, jumping around at her feet.

"This is who you wanted me to meet?" Spencer squeaked and took a step back from the scary beast as it rolled onto it's back. A long pink tongue hung out to side of her mouth and Spencer recoiled in disgust.

"Yeah. Isn't she adorable?" Ashley knelt down slightly, causing her skirt to climb up her thighs, and began to stroke the dogs stomach. Much to Spencer's horror and slight perversion at the skirt.

"Be careful!" She whimpered, watching as the dog thumped her tail happily and stretched out on the pavement. "She could bite you or something." She almost jumped onto the chair in sheer terror when she dog made some sort of noise.

"Don't be silly, Spence." Ashley leant forwards and Spencer watched in slow motion as Ashley kissed the puppies' nose. "Whose a good girl, huh? Who? Are you a good girl? Yes you are." Blue eyes creased in agony as Ashley snuggled the puppy. It would be a great shame if the girl lost a nose, Spencer mused, and she's pretty.

Finally, Ashley gave up on her make-out session with the ferocious beast and sat down on the bench next to Spencer. The blonde continued to watch the puppy warily as she lay down in the sunshine and refused to move.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of dogs?" Ashley questioned, handing Spencer a cookie that she had bought earlier. "I wouldn't have brought her."

"I didn't know you were bringing her. And I'm not scared, just rational."

"Rational, huh?"

"Mmhm." She nodded around the cookie and stared wide eyed at Ashley. "They can take one bad turn and rip you to pieces."

Both women looked at Biscuit who was in the process of having a staring competition with a beetle. The black insect moved closer to the puppy and within seconds the young dog was whimpering behind Ashleys legs, amidst tiny growls to the evil creature.

"Yeah. She could certainly rip you to pieces, Spencer." Ashley deadpanned, throwing her cookie wrapper into the bin with a low chuckle.

--

The two women strolled around the park, only occasionally being put off by skaters who hadn't yet grasped the fact that they could turn the board; rather than racing straight into the walking duo. Biscuit toddled along behind them happily, stopping only to growl at a bigger dog; only to then run to the safety of Ashley when said dog growled back.

"So, Ashley, how is your love life looking at the moment?" Spencer asked, watching the kids in the water fountain. She knew it was bound to end in disaster but it wasn't her problem, really.

"Dismal, pathetic and...Interesting. Yours?"

"It's..." Horrible, awful, I need you! "It's going alright. Have you talked to your ex at all?"

Say no.

I mean yes.

Say yes.

"Yeah, she phoned a few nights ago, actually."

Nooo!

Spencer stopped walking and stared into the dark eyes of the brunette. Carmen had been acting differently the past few days but Spencer hadn't noticed, on account she tried to ignore anything Carmen did with a passion. But this was all new, Carmen hardly mentioned Ashley in front of her and all of a sudden she was phoning her? Weird.

"What did she say?"

"She said she thinks she's made a mistake -"

Well that was pretty obvious at the disgusted noise Carmen had made when she had been the damp patch in Spencer's bathroom.

"- And she wants to meet up, to talk about us having a future together and making it right."

Well that...

It was perfect...

She needed...

Oh God. Was her heart supposed to stop beating like that? Was she supposed to start filling with jealousy and anger at the very thought of Carmen being in Ashleys' life again?

"Spencer?"

She felt the prick of tears behind her eyes and quickly fled the scene, ignoring Ashleys shouts behind her and the increasing volume of a barking Biscuit.

This is how it was meant to be.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**2/3 chapters to go! **

**Saturday**

"I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, baby." Carmen pouted her lips in the mirror and reapplied her gloss. "It's a real big meeting. I just can't get out of it."

Spencer, who had been engrossed in an intimate article of Sophia Bush, rolled her eyes and feigned interest. Out of the goodness of her heart, and the bottom of her stomach, she had listened to Ashley telling her about an emotional phone call in the middle of the night.

She had been stopped in between a hot-dog vender and a fat man making his way to buy something. Spencer had run head first into his hairy stomach and had recoiled so quickly she had fallen onto her ass in the middle of the park.

Ashley caught up to her as she was untangling herself from an overenthusiastic balloon.

"Why did you run? Did I say something wrong?" Ashley took her hand softly and pulled her to her feet. Spencer resisted all urges to scream that she was feeling jealous and unsure if this was the right thing and simply shook her head.

"Emotional ex phone calls bring up bad memories for me." She explained, lying perfectly if she looked away from chocolate eyes. "But this isn't about me. It's about you, so tell..."

"Are you sure? I hate seeing you upset."

"Tell me what happened."

Apparently, Carmen thinks she made a mistake and was willing to give up everything if it meant she could hold Ashley just once.

Yeah.

Spencer gagged too.

Her beautiful friend had also made sure to tell Spencer some very interesting information.

1. They were having dinner at 8 O'clock at the restaurant, Alfonzo's.

2. Ashley wasn't going to give in easily.

3.…

Well, Spencer had stopped listening after point two as she tried to ignore the screaming voice in her head that was telling her to make sure Ashley _did _give in easily. She should have told her that Carmen did actually love her and that they should give it another go.

Instead, she had put a hand on a firm thigh and told her that playing it cool and aloof was the way to go.

"Spencer?" Carmen broke her out of her memories.

"It's fine. Shall I not wait up then?"

Spencer would have given anything for Carmen to turn around and tell her that she would be back early. Because, coming back late would mean that her and Ashley were off doing things.

Wait...

That was a good thing.

Sort of.

_Ugh, I'm screwed._

"No. Maybe it's best if you didn't."

With the compulsory kiss and complimentary words; Carmen was out of the door and heading to her car.

_Now what?_

--

"So then, then she says she's not going to give in easily. But you know she will! She will and...And that's great." Spencer flicked her wrist ungracefully and Madison watched with a broken heart as some of the wine spilt onto the carpet.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, cause...cause then they will get together. And have kids. And a nice house. And Me? I'll be happy. I'll be happy Ashley isn't with me." She flopped sideways onto the couch a little and frowned at the image of two Madison's in front of her.

"You mean Carmen?"

"Eh?" Suddenly, she felt two hands stroking her head and she quickly became relaxed. It was a trick Madison picked up after Kelly had left Spencer and apparently it still worked.

"Carmen. You'll be happy you're not with Carmen." At the confused stare Madison continued. "You said Ashley."

"Aww, Ashley! _Oh Ashley, you came and you gave without taking. But I sent you away, oh Ashley." _

Either it was the terrible rendition of the song, the wrong words or Spencer's awful singing but whatever the reason Madison pulled back abruptly and tried desperately not to start laughing at her drunken friend. Spencer was endearing like this, if a little hard work, but it was all in jest and she hardly ever got into...

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Ashley I think she's making a mistake."

...Trouble.

--

Ashley Davies was neither a stupid woman nor a pushover. She was hard-faced, bitchy and even a little evil when it came to getting what she wanted.

But that was at work.

When it came to personal matters she was as hard as a wet noodle in the back alley of a Chinese buffet. So, she had dressed for meeting Carmen in a dress said woman had bought her and had doused herself in the woman's favourite perfume. She straightened her hair, put on some makeup and slipped into her favourite Manolo Blahnik's.

It was weird, on one hand her heart was racing at the possibilities of getting back together with Carmen.

Afterall, she had been with the woman for four years and the two had a life together. They may have argued a lot, but many couples did and it hardly ever meant anything after the make-up sex anyway. Plus, Ashley was good at pretending. She was good at pretending that she was happy that other artists became famous, whilst she sat in the recording studio and adjusted the volume of their feedback. She was good at pretending to like Italian food, every night; since that was all she could cook. She was good at pretending she was happy with Carmen, because it was comfortable and neither liked change all that much.

On the other hand; Ashley kind of, really, maybe, sort of liked Spencer.

A lot.

But Spencer was dating Madison, she had told her so any possibilities of a random hook-up with the blonde woman were all but impossible. Spencer didn't look the sort of girl that would cheat on a person and Ashley didn't want her to be that girl; not after the Carmen fiasco.

She remembered the night clearly. Carmen had been distant and not into the art shows like she usually was. By that time, Ashley was drowning in her own boredom and Carmen was practically having an orgasm all over their couch at the very thought of being able to go on that show.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, walking in with a plate of toast and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Fine."

"You're not." She had pressed. Her mom had always told her to be kind and thoughtful when it came to others. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cheating on you. Have been for a year."

Well, that had stumped her.

Actually...

It had floored her. When Ashley had woken up from her small fainting spell, she had calmly stood up with a frantic Carmen, smoothed out her dress and then smiled at her. Slowly, she walked over to their CD collection under the wary gaze of Carmen and picked out a song. Then she had turned back to Carmen, smile still in place and finally spoke.

"Get your whorish ass out of my house before I beat that cheating shit out of you."

"What?"

Then she started to throw things. All of Carmen/s CD's and DVD's, then she started to throw pretty much anything she could get a hold of. All in the direction of one stunned Carmen Sanchez.

"Ash...Ashley! Calm the fuck down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I'm not even angry yet, you little slut."

She pulled her arm back and threw a CD of The Killers towards her face. It was ironic; actually, that Carmen could be killed by such a band name. Not that Ashley cared.

The argument had gone long into the night and Ashley had found out from Carmen that;

_It was a girl from a place she had worked out. They had clicked quickly and she had come onto Carmen._

_Ashley was making her feel unloved._

_Their relationship was on the rocks._

_She was prettier than Ashley and younger. _(Ashley had worked that out for herself at the stuttering noise Carmen made when asked.)

_They never, ever, had sex in their bed._

_Sex was good but Ashley was better. _

The last one had limited truth to it because Carmen had been shivering in the corner as Ashley held their clay ashtray above her head. It was a gift from Chelsea, something she had made as a house warming present. Ashley remembered thinking vaguely that it would be a shame if it smashed when she brought it down on Carmen/s pretty little head.

She knew she wouldn't though. She may have been upset but she didn't want to physically hurt her.

"Just go."

"I'm sorry, Ashley. But it wasn't working."

"Go."

Then that had been that.

Now, as she stood outside the restaurant and watched Carmen saunter up to her with a confident swagger she didn't know what to do. She was sure she loved Carmen on some level, they had been together for four fucking years, but she didn't think she was still in love with her.

They could both do better.

"Ashley." Carmen smiled and grabbed both of Ashley's hands. The setting was romantic, they were at the restaurant where Ashley had asked Carmen to move in and little fairy lights made the perfect backdrop in the trees outside. "I've missed you."

"We need to talk."

Carmen's eyes became wide and frightened, but Ashley knew so much better. Carmen was scared she would have nothing left and nowhere to go, but Ashley couldn't keep pretending.

--

"Spencer wait! Goddamit woman." Madison ran up behind Spencer and tried to grab her arm, but with some superhuman ability Spencer continued to walk faster and more determined to the restaurant. "How the hell are you faster than me? I was a cheerleader!"

"Just am." Spencer muttered. She could see the restaurant from here and it wasn't too far away. She picked up her speed and seemed to fly towards the doors, the wine giving her courage and the fact she didn't dare turn around and leave on account Madison was right on her tail. And a pissed, out of breath Madison was not a pretty picture.

Madison finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to spin around and look at her. Unfortunately, two women in high heels and a stomach-full of wine made for a very interesting moment and the two practically fell through the double doors of the restaurant.

"Fucking moron." Madison mumbled to herself as a waiter tried to help but only succeeded in standing all over Madison's skirt and Spencer's ankles, "Move!" She lifted herself up and then Spencer, she blushed as she looked around and saw they had attracted a rather large crowd.

"Oh we are so underdressed." Spencer whispered, the wine leaving her body slowly.

"Spencer?!" The blonde in question turned around at Carmen's voice and grinned goofily. "What the hell are you doing here?" In her peripheral vision, Spencer saw Ashley coming out of the ladies toilets and Carmen's face pale quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked quietly, stepping forward and becoming unnerved at the silent restaurant.

"That's twice that questions been asked." Spencer pointed out. "So I shall answer it."

"You shouldn't, Spence let's go home." Madison put a hand on her friends shoulder but it was shrugged off. "Spencer, come on."

"No. I wanna say this. I _have _to say this." She took in a deep breath and pointed at Carmen. Long moments passed and Madison briefly thought Spencer was about to bottle it, but finally she spoke. "I was having an affair with her behind your back for a year and I'm the one she left you for." She addressed Ashley but hardly saw the hurt spread across her face as she continued, knowing if she stopped now she would stop forever.

"I don't like her anymore. So you know the funny part? She left you and I've spent the last two months of my life trying to get her to go back to you." Spencer lamented and ignored the mutterings from the patrons who were more interested in the drama than their meals.

"Spencer..." Madison tried again, noticing the looks on both Ashley and Carmen's face. One held hurt while the other was bathed in guilt.

"But then along the way I kinda started to like you, Ashley. A whole lot. Like, I dream about you all the time and it freaks me out a little. It sort of hurts too, when I think about you, and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, you know." She frowned and finally noticed the look on Ashley's face. "Don't hate me."

The people in the restaurant all seemed to suck the air out of the room with their simultaneous inhales and gasps and Madison held back the urge to flip them the bird. Instead, she watched as her friend braced herself for the onslaught.

"Hate you? Spencer, hating you is the least of my emotions at the moment." She ignored the confusion that spread across Spencer's face and the shock on Carmen's. "Hurt, betrayal and confusion are the top of my list. I thought I could trust you and you did something like this. You knew the _whole _time who I was and you said _nothing. _You didn't tell me who you fucking were."

"I told you I was Spencer." The blonde argued lamely, not liking at all where this conversation was going and sobering up quickly. "Ashley I..."

"You what? You're sorry? It's a little too late for that. You come in here and tell me you like me and what? You expect me to jump into your arms and tell you I like you too. Guess what, Spencerella, that isn't going to happen because life isn't a fairytale. And worst of all, you tell me in front of your girlfriend! Well, wait...is she even your girlfriend? Or was that a lie?"

"She's my best friend." Spencer looked down as Madison sent her a look of apology.

"Oh God...You need to leave, or I do. No we do, Carmen we're leaving." In an instant Carmen had Ashleys purse and was handing it to her warily. The two began to walk out of the silent building and Spencer, in a moment of blind panic, tried to stop them.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know the truth because I'm sick of lying to people."

"And I'm sick of people telling me the truth." Ashley deadpanned, turning around slowly she looked at the broken blonde with malice. "Don't contact me ever again, Spencer. I don't want to see you."

"I'll come around for my things tomorrow." Carmen added. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. But my heart is with Ashley."

The two left without so much as a glance back.

Finally, as though everything had been on pause somebody pressed play and everything came back to life.

People began to talk.

Meals were finished.

And Madison slowly led a crying Spencer out of the restaurant Ashley had taken back Carmen.

At least, Spencer mused, my plan actually worked.


	6. Chapter 6

__

**2bz2breading: **I'm totally with you one hundred percent. I was in a relationship for 2 years and it was comfortable, but the thought of going back into it, even after he hurt me. I wouldn't do it. And in Ashley's defence, we never saw her reaction to Carmen. Did she really take her back? Thanks for the review! I've come to depend on you reviewing my stories, lol.

**thefrick: **I'm sorry I made the lemonade come out of your nose! lol. I have to say, the imagery of someone laughing and a drink spurting had me chuckling behind my computer. Thank you for the review.

**TutorGurl: **I'm glad you're enjoying it. Drunk!Spencer is one of my all time favourites, I have to admit. I was unsure about how short it is, actually, but you've eased my apprehension there. It was a challange for me to plan and get it all into 3000 or less word chapters, and 8 chapters long. Thanks for the review**.**

**Lexj: **Is she? She didn't confirm or deny, she just left with Carmen and Carmen broke it off with Spencer. Thanks for the review!

**lalalalee: **Have faith, lol. Thanks for the review.

**jbs10: **Spashley? I was totally going for a Carmen/Ashley relationship, because they are just sooo alike and meant to be. Yes, yes I'm kidding and I feel ashamed for saying it. Spencer originally wasn't going to give in so soon, but because the story is so short and I have the last chapters planned she did. Thanks for the review.

**McrFreak1991: **Stupidity is engraved in us all, right? We do things spur of the moment to upset other people sometimes. Karma sucks. Thanks for the review.

**Also, thanks to: **2bz2breading, krisana22, breathe4her, lalalalee and jbs10 for the reviews on chapter 4.

**2 more chapters and I'm done.**

_--_

Spencer sat at her desk going over all the voicemails she had left Ashley. All the e-mails she had sent and all the texts that she had wrote. It had been three days and Ashley had seemingly turned into Big Foot and nobody had seen her since. Carmen came around a day later, looking a little worse for wear and beyond tired. Spencer had asked how Ashley was and she had gotten a biting response in return.

"What the hell do you think?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Well she's fine."

"Are you two, you know, back together?"

That had stopped Carmen packing away her paintbrushes (thank God) and her easels (praise the Lord) and the dark haired girl turned to her. She didn't answer for a long time, the two just looked at one another and Spencer briefly wondered if Carmen had gone into shock, or something.

"What do you think?"

Then she left.

Life truly sucked. She had no relationship, parents expecting her to be in a relationship and a crap job.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on writing Aiden's letter to some other business about recruitment and...Something. She never actually understood what she was writing and often wrote what Aiden had wrote on a napkin; just a little more business like and with less curse words.

She often thought that although Aiden was one of the most business-minded people out there and was exceedingly clever at what he did and who he worked alongside. But he ruined that image when, on a regular basis, he would bound excitedly into the office and ask Spencer to write a letter to their rival firm _Globate _which he had wrote in his lunch hour.

_Hey suckers! I earn more money than you so bite me. You should just give up now you douche-bags. I'm going to the Caribbean for my holiday, where are you going? Mommy's house?_

In Spencer's opinion that wasn't really a good letter considering they were one of the largest companies in LA and it would look bad on them. She would usually placate Aiden and pretend to write it then, as he bounced giddily on his feet, she would send it to Madison and the rest of her family for a good laugh.

"Spencer, honey, are you alright?" Aiden wandered into the office, his suit was pressed perfectly and his hair had a new emo look about it. Spencer fought the urge to roll her eyes and scream 'you're gay, Aiden. Nobody cares and everyone here knows you're banging Jack. You can own Dennison Designs and still like to take it in the back door. Hell, most business men do.'

"Yeah, just a little tired." She smiled at him. He wasn't a bad guy really.

"You sure? Because I have some bad news for you and I don't want to upset you any further." He perched himself on her desk and his soft eyes bore into hers.

"Bad news? What do you mean?" Now she was panicking. So much in fact she closed the Internet and Solitaire.

"Well, the board room guys and I have been talking about you." Oh shit. That didn't sound good. The last time those men got together four people were fired for singing an Abba classic on the Karaoke machine at a Christmas party.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so the bad news is you won't be working for me anymore." He looked down sadly and Spencer fell into full panic mode and jumped out of her chair quickly. From the Carmen and Ashley fiasco, Spencer finally let it all out.

"Why? Why won't I be working for you anymore? I turn up to work on time, hell I turn up before you most days, Aiden. I type up all your handwritten letters for you, most of which by the way, a four year old could write! I make you coffee, pick up your suits and ignore all the men I buzz into your office who are not there for business meetings at all."

The shocked look on Aiden's face only prompted her to continue, for the second time that week Spencer was managing to draw a crowd.

"Yeah, we all know you're a bum bandit Aiden Dennison. I should have known in High School when you bought me that class ring but insisted on wearing it yourself to our prom. I mean seriously, it had a pink stone in it! And it only just fit on your little finger."

That caused a few giggles and Aiden to cover said ring on his finger discreetly.

"I'm a good employee, Aiden. I've been doing this job, working under you, for the past three years and have hardly batted an eyelid to anything. I never take days off for personal issues and I still have seven months of holidays backed up, because I worked through. So tell me, I dare you, why I won't be working for you."

The room went silent. Helen from accounts was bright red; the poor woman had a massive crush on the handsome man and didn't want anything bad said about him. Especially about his interesting life and his questionable sexuality. Jack the other assistant was trying desperately to avoid questions from April in arts about the truth behind their trips around America.

Aiden calmly fingered the stapler and stood up. He smoothed his hair to the side once more, making sure it peaked slightly, and checked his cuffs to make sure they were perfectly white and perfectly straight. He raised one plucked eyebrow at the blonde and smirked.

"Because you'll be working _with _me."

"...Wha?"

"You'll. Be. Working. With. Me." He annunciated, as though Spencer was a five year old. "We've seen your work and how you reproduce our letters to get the best deal. I've heard you on the phone making transactions that even Bill, my boss, can't do. You're confident and determined and you've kept this business afloat, basically. I seem to give you letters to type out and you get the best business deals out of them, something that I used to do."

Spencer was stumped, if a little embarrassed, and she sat back down into her leather chair quietly.

"You'll be my advisor. I mean, how many times in the past have I told you something and you've laughed in my face and told me it's a bad idea? Then two months later a business that made the same transaction simply went bankrupt."

Twelve.

"Jack will take over this role, but instead of being my assistant he will be yours. So, Spencer Carlin, what do you have to say about that? You seemed to say a lot before, so now I'm intrigued."

She didn't really say much for the rest of the day.

--

Madison grinned at Spencer as she opened the door. The blonde looked at her best friend, of over ten years, and smiled back just as wide and just as brilliantly. The Latina held up a congratulatory card and a ridiculously large cake, with a suspicious piece missing.

"I told you life didn't suck."

"No you didn't."

"Well I thought it. And it's the thought that counts." She pointed out and walked into the apartment without invitation. The only reason she had knocked was because her hands were full and she couldn't reach the key Spencer had cut for her.

"I'm sure." Spencer followed her friend into the living room. "What's with the cake? I thought you were on a diet." Not that the woman actually needed it. She had J-Lo booty and a fantastic figure, but when Madison Duarte wanted to do something; you moved out of the way and let her do it.

"Changed my mind." She said around a mouthful of cake. "Anyway, we need the energy. You and I are going out tonight, chica."

"Oh, Mads, I really don't feel like it." Grabbing the card her friend had bought her off of the table she opened it and almost had a heart attack when the damn thing started singing. She closed it quickly and glanced at her giggling friend, before opening it once more and reading the inside.

_You rock sister! Congratulations. Now you can move out of this hell hole and REALLY give your mom something to freak over. Much love, Madison. By the way, touch the cake and I'll break your hand._

Charming, if truthful and a little scary.

"It'll be fun, I promise. And do I ever give you reasons to doubt me?"

"Yes." She looked at her best friend and saw the love, the admiration and the ten years of friendship behind those eyes. "Give me half an hour and I'll be ready."

"Ooh, we'll have so much fun. You can get out of this funk and I can score me some man candy."

"Madison, you're dating someone."

"Oh yeah..."

--

Why was club music so repetitive, bassy and loud?

Spencer frowned into her cranberry vodka and stared blankly at the hard wood table. She could vaguely hear Madison talking to some girls near her, making less than obvious hints that Spencer was a single lesbian and so were they. Spencer knew Madison meant well but Madison's longest relationship was with her dildo, called Eric, and Spencer wasn't sure if Madison got the message that she was feeling a little heartbroken.

A promotion at work and the chance to move out from her freaky neighbours didn't hide the fact that Ashley hadn't called back and she was on the train to 30 and still single.

She pulled her blue eyes up from the table and frowned when she saw two women on the dance floor, practically having sex with clothes on and attempting to swallow one another whole. Amidst the groping hands and probing knees, Spencer could see clearly who the two girls were.

One was Carmen.

The other wasn't Ashley.

She shot up from the booth but before she could bitch slap Carmen into oblivion, Madison stood in front of her holding two funky looking drinks with funny little umbrellas sticking out of them. Without a word, she held out the drink to Spencer and sipped at her own.

"Where are you going, Rambo?" She frowned as the drink hit her taste buds and she turned to an attractive guy in a black shirt. "Hey, buttfuck. Don't ever buy me a drink again." The guys smile turned into a grimace and he turned away with the word 'bitch' still lingering on his lips.

"Carmen is screwing some girl on the dance-floor. The girl isn't Ashley." She too took a sip from her drink and then pulled an almighty face at the sour flavor. "What the hell is that?"

"Guy number fours attempt at bedding me." Madison turned and looked out to the dance-floor and saw Carmen bouncing on some girl's thigh, apparently not noticing the stares and gasps around her. "That looks interesting. You lesbians certainly..."

"Not now, Mads." Spencer sighed and grabbed her purse from the table to her side. "I have to tell Ashley." She did a full turn and made her way out of the club before Madison could blink.

"You seriously need to stop walking away from me when I have heels and alcohol." She whined, following the blonde out of the club and ignoring the urge to dance with cute guy number 5. "Spencer!"

"What?"

"What exactly do you plan on saying? She isn't even talking to you. You lied to her for over two months and embarrassed her in the middle of dinner. What makes you think she'll even listen?" She hated being honest with her friend, but the idea that Ashley could break Spencer into a million pieces was a future she didn't want to see.

"Ashley deserves to know she's being cheated on."

"Again."

"Whatever. It's not fair to keep it from her."

"How do you know they're even dating? Maybe Carmen is a free girl. Maybe Ashley threw her out. Whatever the reason, she won't listen because she dosen't want to talk to you."

"Shut up."

"Spence, baby, do you really think I like telling you this?" She walked forward and wrapped her arms around the woman who had stuck by her through thick and thin.

"No, but I just...I miss her Madison."

"I know." She sighed and moved some blonde hair behind her ear; she smiled softly and leant her forehead against Spencer's. "How about we go back to my place? Get a few films out and pick up a pizza on the way home. How does that sound?"

"Like I didn't fuck up that much."

"You did." They both laughed a little. "But I still love you. Besides, I really want a pizza and with you there I won't eat a whole one to myself." She kissed her forehead and tilted her head, taking in her friends' appearance. "Come on. Cheesy pizza and cheesier films await us."

--

Ashley wasn't one who slept much during the night. In fact, she usually worked best in the early hours of the morning and then sleep for four hours, or so. She would always wake up the following morning feeling refreshed and vitalized. She didn't question it.

So, as she walked through her living room with a pint of ice-cream, Ashley was hardly surprised to hear her phone ring. Her friends knew her sleeping patterns and Chelsea, her best friend at school, would often phone her at this time. They would talk for an hour and Chelsea would finally fall asleep.

Sighing she looked at the ID and frowned when, instead of seeing Chelsea, she saw Spencer. Rolling her eyes she let it ring and finally it clicked over to messages.

"Hey Ashley. I know it's late...or early. I'm not sure."

She sat on her couch and let Spencer talk to her through the plastic speakers. Even if she didn't want to talk to the woman ever again, she still missed her voice. Not that she would ever admit such a thing.

"Anyway, I know you don't want to talk to me. Or hear from me. But I needed you to know something. I never meant to lie to you, you know? I never meant to fall for you either. But I did and then it turned into this big mess and I didn't know what to do. Then, I did know what to do but I went about it all wrong and now you hate me."

She bit her lip and put the ice-cream down on the table. This would be the first message she would listen to all the way through from Spencer. The rest she deleted without a second glance, but now she wanted to hear what the blonde had to say.

"Tonight I went out with Madison, my friend. My best friend actually, from school, I've known her forever. Anyway, we went out to celebrate my promotion at work..."

Unconsciously, the brunette smiled. She knew Spencer wanted a promotion and she had to admit she was happy for her.

"...When we were there, I saw Carmen. She was with some girl on the dance floor and..."

Ashley lunged towards the phone and pulled it up quickly.

"You have no right." She hissed.

"Ashley?" Spencer squeaked out. "Ashley, you needed to know..."

"No. No. You know what, Spencer? I was perfectly happy living in my little bubble until you came along. I knew, _I just knew, _Carmen was up to no good but I didn't care. Because I had her and a house and a perfect little life, and you blew that for me. You lied to me, to my face and you showed no guilt. So stop phoning me and telling me you're sorry."

"Ash, I didn't mean to upset you. I want to make it right, let me, please?"

"Right now I can't have someone in my life I can't trust."

"I don't want to be out of your life." Her voice cracked with the lingering tears.

"Well, I didn't want my girlfriend to cheat on me and then find out it was with the girl I liked."

"What do you mean?"

"Please...stop calling me, okay?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Yeah, me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday.**

"A lovely off white colour would look perfect in here, Spencer."

"That fireplace is a little too big. I'll talk to your father about replacing it, okay?"

"Oh, those blinds are divine."

Spencer thought long and hard about reaching for the sharp kitchen utensils and playing hangman on her wrists, whilst her mother wandered around her new apartment. The oldest blonde had been there precisely forty minutes fifty five seconds and was already driving Spencer to insanity and her father to drink.

The fridge was packed with beer, prior to their arrival.

Forty one minutes.

"Spencer, please don't tell me you read these!" Her mother's voice shrilled from the living room and Spencer froze.

_I put _those _magazines under my mattress..._

"American Weekly? Honestly Spencer Carlin. I raised a good girl, not one who enjoys reading about Lindsay Lohans' publicity stunts and Paris Hiltons awful tapes."

Spencer didn't have the heart to ask her mother how _she _knew about those things. The answer would be working in a hospital; it came with patients and their need to chat idle gossip with her as she pumped them full of morphine.

"Must be Madison's."

"I see...Well, dear, we must be heading out soon. The restaurant is booked and I want you and Madison there tomorrow night at seven prompt, understand?" Spencer frowned at being dictated to on her birthday. "Now, are you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight? We've missed you and it is your birthday." Paula smiled brightly and Arthur simply nodded, heading to the fridge to grab another beverage.

She smiled politely and handed him a bottle of coke instead, to which he nodded knowingly and drank it rather fast. How Arthur Carlin could stick by Paula for over twenty years Spencer did not know.

He deserved an award for bravery.

Or an Oscar for his fine acting skills.

"No, it's Madison's turn to stare at my apartment walls and choose the colour."

"Was that a joke, dear?"

"No."

Ten minutes later she was waving them off as she closed the door and handed her dad an extra pack of cheap beer. Not that he was an alcoholic or dependant on the beverage, nothing like that. He just enjoyed the occasional drink when discussing the finer points of flowers with his wife.

Spencer shut the door to her new apartment and sighed. She knew she should be elated, or more than. She was finally on that career ladder that Madison banged on about, she was living, not renting, in a lovely apartment with a view of the city and she had several close knit family and friendship bonds.

All that was missing was...

Ashley.

--

Madison waved the cooked prawn around like there was nothing wrong in the world. Of course, for Spencer's birthday meal Madison had chosen the restaurant, the time and what they would eat. And, of course, it had been the local seafood restaurant where Madison's boyfriend worked.

"Free food," she had grinned. "And if I flash enough cleavage I'll get us a bottle of champagne."

Spencer cracked the lobster to retrieve the best meat, because, honestly, the only good bit of the lobster was in its claws, and watched her friend's animated display. Apparently, some young dance girl and her boyfriend were the next Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. Madison, in all her egotistical glory, was claiming it was her teaching that had gotten them so far.

"I mean if they didn't enroll in my dance school those two would never have gotten the Grease dance routine down and they certainly wouldn't be Dirty Dancing their way onto stage."

Oh, and they were hitting headlines which Madison was clearly jealous of.

"I should make sure that people know that I was the one to teach the little brats."

"You should."

"I know."

"Indeed."

"What's wrong?"

"I agree...Wait?" Spencer looked up and frowned at her friends amused expression. "Did you just ask me something?"

Madison rolled her eyes and put down the prawn. Spencer hadn't been her usual self for over a month, since going to the club and phoning Ashley. Of course, Madison only found out about her phoning Ashley because Spencer had stupidly called from the house phone. So, when she got the bill through she had asked questions and Spencer, not one to lie, told her everything. She would have considered working with police, because of how quick Spencer cracked, but then she remembered it was Spencer so it didn't count.

The girl couldn't lie to Madison if her life depended on it.

"You haven't heard from Ashley or Carmen for over a month, honey, it's time to let it go." She smiled at the waiter, her boyfriend, and thanked him silently as he skipped their table. He knew better than to get in the way of a Spencer Carlin and Madison Duarte talk.

Once he had turned up to Madison's apartment with roses and chocolates, for a romantic surprise.

He went home wearing those same gifts because Spencer was PMSing and needed her best friend.

"I have let go." She argued, smiling too at the now boyfriend on Miss. Duarte. Blake was a nice guy, a bit dense, but he was right for Madison. He had bad boy looks but a heart of gold and the only reason Madison had kept him on a short leash was to see if Spencer liked him and she could trust him. "I just like remembering things in the past."

"Right. Spencer, seriously, we either need to get you laid or get you over Ashley."

"I was never...I'm fine. Eat your prawns."

And she did.

The whole basket of them.

Spencer smiled to herself and thanked whoever was up there for a friend like Madison. She knew when to back off, when to lay it on thick and Spencer loved her more for it everyday. Even though it was her birthday and as a gift she wanted Ashley to be there, watching Madison finish off the Finding Nemo cast and most of Shark Tale was more than worth it.

--

**Monday.**

"...Our product enhances the facial features and makes them more..."

_Click._

"...Loose and saggy clothes are a crime against fashion. They must all be burnt with..."

_Click._

"...Family members shouldn't have sex, Jerry. I've just found out my cousin is my father..."

_Click._

Spencer threw the remote down onto the couch beside her and glared at the television. Daytime TV sucked but she didn't need to be in the office today on account she could work at home, apparently that was a perk. She glanced at the clock and noted it was almost one in the afternoon. If she thought about it, she could pack up the laptop (which had most of her work done) and get dressed and be at the office in less than an hour. At least there she wouldn't think about Ashley and Carmen and have to watch fat women on Jerry Springer jiggling their wiggly bits.

Lethargically, she peeled herself up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. She padded along the hallway and came to an abrupt stop when somebody started doing the can-can against her door.

It was either that or the schizophrenic two floors down had it in for her doorframe.

She slowly walked to the wooden object and opened it quickly, hoping to either shock her visitor into leaving or cause them to dislocate a limb.

In front of her, dressed in stonewash jeans, a band t-shirt and a leather jacket, that would look atrocious on anyone else, was Ashley Davies. She had a small smile on her face, a muffin in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She raised them both and Spencer came to the conclusion Ashley either knocked with her head, or her feet, because there was no way she would make that much noise with two full hands.

A full two minutes of silence passed before either girl spoke.

"Madison gave me your address, Spencer. I hope you don't mind."

"No. No, of course I don't mind." She eyed the muffin which had a little candle sticking out of it and bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I - It was..." She sighed and started again, holding up the muffin with a sheepish grin. "Happy belated birthday."

Spencer smiled and stepped aside, watching closely as Ashley hesitated and then finally walked into the apartment. It felt strange having the woman in her home, but it gave Spencer a warm feeling in her stomach and her knees to wobble. The brunette looked a little lost for a moment but Spencer ushered her onto the couch and the two sat down in silence.

"Carmen left." Ashley stated bluntly. Spencer was glad her couch wasn't leather because she was certain she would have gone flying with that statement, or made an unfortunate noise at shifting so suddenly. "Well, I threw her out. The same night that you came to the restaurant actually. I thought you should know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She began to play with her fingers and Spencer was starting to make an impressive hole in her jeans by pulling the thread. "She thought we were getting back together but I couldn't be with someone who cheated on me, you know?"

"I know." Spencer cleared her throat and glanced at the muted characters on the television. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you Ashley but, why are you here? I mean, it's been a month and I fucked it all up."

"I missed you. Plus, we all make mistakes." It was answered quickly, but honestly and full of truth. "I figured we had a decent friendship before all of this. I just wanted some alone time, to get my head together and re-evaluate everything. I mean, for all I know I could have been living a lie my whole relationship with Carmen. So, I went to my sisters for a while and I've only come back yesterday."

_Figures why she hasn't been in contact._

"Did you sort everything?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you decide?"

"I want to start over. I want complete honesty from the start between us." Spencer opened her mouth to talk but Ashley cut her off by raising her hand. "We have a lot to talk about, I know. But, honestly, I don't want to. How about we pretend Carmen never existed, you didn't sleep with my girlfriend then lie to me and we pretend like we've only just met."

"Are you sure? I can answer anything, any questions you might have or any doubts."

"I want to start from scratch. I've missed my friend."

"I've missed you, too."

They shared a smile and Spencer felt her heart race. Whatever she had done in her past life to deserve a second chance at life must have been damn good. Only six months ago, she was in a relationship with a woman who was too in a relationship. She lived in an apartment below sex addicts and above a man who was forever cooking bacon. Her job consisted of everything but wiping Aiden's ass and she was on the verge of going insane.

Now it had all been thrown on its head.

But she wasn't going to complain in the slightest.

"Okay...I'm Ashley Davies." She held out her hand for Spencer to shake and the blonde grasped it softly.

"Spencer Carlin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Spencer Carlin, you too."

--

**1 more to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All I can say for the ending is; ugh! **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter ladies - and gents? - I really hope you like it.**

**The support for this has been great. Thank you all for putting me on "Author Alert." "Favourites Lists." and simply reviewing.**

**I know writers say this a lot; but even the words "PMS" makes for a good review. Even if PMS reminds me of something that it most certainly shouldn't when I read it, lol. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and such.**

**That is all I have to say really. **

**I'm also working on finishing "Written In My Sins." for this month. I know I probably wont hit that goal but it will be finished in, or by, July. We have most of the notes down and it's just bulking it all out now. I've finished college now (just 3 exams on Friday) and that will free up a hell of a lot of time to write.**

**Hopefully, I will be starting something new soon aswell; but we'll see.**

**Wow, this is long, so I'll finish it here.**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****Friday.**

The Chinese takeout carton lay empty on the table in front of Spencer. She had a horrible feeling that if she ate another spring roll, or prawn ball, she was going to pull some sort of science fiction CGI move and explode all over her apartment.

Which wouldn't be a good look for the cream walls her mother chose?

It was a Friday night and Spencer felt a little pathetic that she was sat at home, eating Chinese and watching Discovery Channel rather than living it up in some club. Then again, Spencer Carlin never did 'living it up' all that well. It was more 'live and let dorky dance moves push away potential dates while at the same time looking like you're having a cardiac arrest.'

No wonder Madison gave her a time limit and curfew.

Spencer contemplated phoning Ashley, afterall hearing the singer's husky voice was hundreds times better than watching Kat Von D leave Miami Ink. It had been almost two months since the reconciliation and Spencer knew that she could pick up the phone and Ashley would be around in minutes to keep her company. That was the kind of friend she was.

Caring.

Considerate.

All about Spencer.

Hot.

Sexy.

With amazing eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her own indecent thoughts that plagued her most days. She knew Ashley was interested in her; that was obvious from the 'girl I liked' comment and the fact Ashley couldn't go a sentence without touching Spencer in someway and flirting obscenely.

Then again, Ashley had been hurt badly in the past and Spencer knew she wasn't ready in the slightest for any type of relationship. She was going to respect that decision and if Ashley wanted to go a step further, Spencer would wait for her move patiently and understandingly.

Even if it had been nearly 3 months since she had last had sex.

And she was pretty much humping the houseplant each time she walked past it drunk.

Assuming, in her mind, that the houseplant was Ashley at the time.

Last week it had been the back of the sofa.

Madison had pried her away with an elongated 'ew' and teased her mercilessly ever since.

Even going as far as to Febreeze the back of the couch.

There was a loud knock at the door that caused Spencer to frown; but she refused to move her eyes away from the image some tattooist was creating on a guy's bicep. It was rather good actually, not that Spencer would consider getting one. She had a phobia of needles ever since her mother dropped her medical kit bag when she was seven and Glen had pricked his finger on the end of one.

Oh, the panic that ensued that day.

And the thing was safe as anything. It had been sterilized and Glen, being the nosy bastard he was, opened it from the packaging.

Either way, Spencer refused to anywhere near something that was long and pointy.

In any sense of the word.

"Spencer, open the door."

Ashleys' voice penetrated the apartment and Spencer couldn't hold back the grin even if she tried. It was on her face from her name and it was bound to stick around for the next few hours. Especially now she knew it was Ashley at her door and not Madison.

Because as much as she loved the girl, Madison was supposed to be on an anniversary dinner with Blake. If she was banging on her door now then that would mean something had gone wrong and Spencer didn't want to deal with the drama.

"Oh, my God. I know you are in there Carlin. You're probably bloated on your couch after eating you entire weight in Chinese and watching The Deadliest Catch, or something. So come on and let your friend in there." There was a loud bang that indicated Ashley kicked the door and Spencer wondered what all the fuss was about.

She made her way to the door, after quickly discarding the Chinese wrappers and opened the door with a raised eyebrow. There, soaking wet was Ashley pouting in the most adorable way. For the last two days in LA it had been raining non-stop. Spencer was amused completely when all the LA residents began gossiping about floods, or worse.

It was like the state of Los Angeles had never seen such a downpour.

Then again, they probably hadn't considering they all walked around in tank tops and booty shorts.

"It's Miami Ink actually. And I wasn't eating Chinese."

"Sorry little Miss. Discovery Channel."

"You're wet."

"I am. How can you tell?"

"It's raining outside and your hair is sticking to your face."

"Oh. I thought you meant the _other _kind of wet."

Spencer, like usual, choked on her tongue and proceeded to glow a lovely colour of red as Ashley slipped inside the warm apartment. Everytime something remotely sexual came out of the brunettes' mouth, Spencer would stutter and blush as though it was going out of fashion. Each time that she did, Ashley was endlessly amused and would continue until she actually felt sorry for the poor girl and ultimately would drop the conversation altogether.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Rachel." Spencer screwed her face up at the name. Apparently, some girl where Ashley worked had been hinting about going out with the brunette for some time and Ashley had finally said yes.

Spencer had faked a smile and told her to go for it.

Then downed a pint of Ben and Jerry's whilst singing Celine Dion in her bedroom.

"That was last night. You know that, Spence." Ashley replied, walking out of the bedroom with a white towel around her neck and her hair up in a red one. During the time Spencer was getting herself together, Ashley had seemingly raided her drawers and had stolen a white tank top and a pair of grey boxers. Spencer made sure to wipe her mouth before replying.

"Was it? I must have forgotten."

Which she hadn't. The night before Spencer had drowned herself in work and then watched "The Princess Bride." a total of four times in a row, before falling asleep with a scowl on her face as she imagined Ashley kissing Rachel from work.

"Did you not get my answer phone message?" _Yes. _"I told you it didn't go to well and we were better off as friends anyway." _And I danced around my living room._

"It must be broken." Spencer shrugged and sat next to Ashley on the couch, trying desperately to keep their exposed thighs far enough away from each other as to save herself from a heart attack. "Madison said the same thing. I'll get it looked at."

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, Carlin. I was literally passing through and the heavens decided to open, so I came here."

"No, of course I don't mind."

"Good, because I was in the area for a reason." Ashley turned her body to face the blonde and disposed of the red towel on the side of the couch.

Spencer watched as Ashleys brunette hair fell around her shoulders, curling at the ends because of the rain. For some evil reason, Ashley was one of those people who could be caught in a downpour and still manage to look entirely fuckable. Spencer on the other hand knew that if the positions were switched, she would look like a drowned rat with bad makeup. And her hair would frizz up so far that people would tell her how bad a decision it was to stick her finger in a plug socket.

"What's that?"

"I needed to talk to you, about last night."

"You slept with her, didn't you? Ashley, as much as I love you, I don't need to know about your sex life. I've lost count how many times I've told Madison that."

"No, oh I didn't sleep with her. I just need to tell you something and tonight is a good a night as any." The brown eyed woman fiddled with her fingers for a moment, before looking up and locking eyes with the blonde. "The reason Rachel said it wouldn't work is because I was in love with someone else."

Ashley smiled wryly as Spencer nodded and then proceeded to gnaw at her bottom lip. They would have been able to continue looking into one another's eyes if Spencer would have stopped nodding and avoiding any contact with Ashley at all. The brunette quickly became amused at how dense and blonde Spencer was being and decided to play along with the blue eyed beauty.

"How - How would she know?"

"Apparently, so she says, I couldn't stop talking about this certain girl all night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I thought for sure she was making it up; so we wouldn't have to see each other again, you know. But all it was, for the whole night, was Spencer this and Spencer that. Poor Rachel, I'd feel sorry for her if I didn't thank her for opening my eyes."

Finally Spencer stopped nodding and seemed to freeze, neither of which Ashley knew what to do about. She frowned when a minute passed and Spencer had yet to blink or, it seemed, to breathe. Putting a tanned hand on Spencer's' arm, Ashley felt the woman shivering and worried a little.

"Spence? Hey, I'm sorry if I freaked you out; but you know me. I'd rather you knew than have to keep it a secret. I hate secrets."

Slowly, the arm Ashley was holding pulled away from her and Spencer shuffled back on the couch a little. Blue eyes were wide and confused, whilst her mouth was moving but no sound came out; just little puffs of air that were pissing the blonde off mightily.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?" Ashley was confused and her whole face conveyed it, even though her eyes were highlighting the fear of being exposed.

"Why Rachel said it wouldn't work."

"Because I loved somebody else."

Spencer closed her eyes and focused on breathing through her nose and mouth while at the same time willing her heart to slow down. The poor thing had never worked so hard before and Spencer was worried it would pop out of her chest and run out of the door claiming Spencer was over-working the organ. She took in several large gulps of air, before trying to speak again and only succeeding in doing an impressive impersonation of Nemo.

She cleared her throat and tired again, licking dry lips in the process but refusing to open her eyes.

"And do you?"

"Do I what? Love you? Spencer I..." She sighed loudly which only forced Spencer's' stomach to drop even further.

"It's okay, I get it --"

"You don't." Ashley leant across and held two shaking hands between her own trembling ones. "You don't because you don't think I love you, am I right? You think I'm going to tell you that I only care as a friend for you, right?"

"...Yes."

"Spencer, why would I walk for ten minutes in the rain terrified you would laugh in my face if I didn't love you? I ran out of a five-star restaurant during a date with Rachel to come here and tell you how I felt. When I did, though, I could hear you and Madison laughing behind your door and I freaked out. But, Spencer, I swear to you I do love you -- I'm just scared."

At last Spencer opened her wet eyes and looked at a doubtful Ashley in front of her. Even with dripping makeup, wet hair and smeared mascara; she was the most pure thing Spencer had ever seen. Granted, her eyes were something that could make a panda pout in jealousy.

"Why are you scared of my reaction when I told you in a restaurant full of people how I felt? I love you, Ashley."

"You could have changed your mind."

"I didn't."

"Are you sure? Because, I'm hoping this means what I think it means."

"What do you think it means?"

"That I can kiss you. Maybe?"

Instead of replying, Spencer leant forward and closed the gap between their lips. She wanted to gasp at the feeling but she couldn't, because Ashleys hands were now in her hair and she needed to focus on not slobbering all over the girls chin.

They pulled apart, sighing happily and Spencer leant her forehead against Ashleys.

"So, is this how you planned it out when you said we were starting over?"

A sweet kiss made her smile further.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well that's good. Knowing I'm not the only one who has dirty dreams."

Ashley gasped and hit Spencer lightly, scowling in such a perfect way that Spencer tightened her grip around the woman's' waist.

"I said nothing about dirty dreams, Spencer. That's all you."

"Whatever you say, Ashley. Whatever you say."

"Hmm. Have you got any Chinese left over?"

"Yeah. I ate enough to pass out earlier and yet there's more."

Ashley grinned but neither woman moved, knowing if they did then all contact would be removed and that just wasn't an option. Ashley played with Spencer's hair and smiled when the blonde tilted her head and smiled back. She wondered briefly if being with Spencer was worth the risk. Afterall, Spencer was capable of cheating on somebody because that had been proven. Then again, she could see that spark in blue eyes and it convinced her Spencer wouldn't hurt her.

"What?"

"I knew you were eating Chinese and watching Miami Ink."

The brunette considered telling her of the doubts but she knew it wasn't worth it. Spencer had proven herself that it wasn't a malicious act towards Ashley that had caused the affair, it was the fact Carmen wasn't happy and Spencer was lonely. Of course, the blonde wasn't innocent but Ashley had decided she had been through enough to prove she was sorry.

"Shut up. I'm not that predictable."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

And so on and so forth.

--

**Sunday.**

"If you're going to buy a new top just do it already." Ashley complained, as Spencer held up the yellow top for the fourth time. "Trust me; you look hot in that one. Now come on!"

"Wait, I'm not sure."

Spencer grinned internally and put the top down, hiding her giggle at Ashley's loud groan. They had been shopping for the past few hours, for no particular reason that to just bask in the others presence and spend time together. Together, they stepped outside onto the sidewalk and began walking down the high street; holding hands.

Unfortunately she didn't account Madison would be out shopping.

For some strange reason, the fact her shop-o-holic friend would be out slipped her mind.

"Finally, you two got it on!" Madison yelled, almost pulling Blake's arm out of his socket as she spotted them. "It took you long enough."

They both sheepishly smiled at the Latina, before a familiar girl walked past with a random girl handing off of her like a fashion accessory. Four heads swiveled around as Carmen walked down the street with a smile on her face and a blonde girl on her arm; apparently very happy in her situation. Neither Spencer nor Ashley had spoken to her, but it was clear she had moved on very quickly.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked quietly, as Carmen turned the corner with her new attachment.

"Perfect." Ashley smiled.

Spencer grinned at the smile on her girlfriends face and the four walked in the opposite direction of where Carmen had headed.

Spencer Carlin believed fully in true-love. She believed in love at first sight and believed sparks flew at the touch of a hand. She also believed that she would work in a high-flying job of Public Relations and be the envy of businesses all around LA. She would have Armani suits and a Porche that would be the cat's cream of her neighborhood.

Now, after twenty six hard years, she had all of those things, minus the Armani and Porche -- but she was working on that.

All it took was patience and a little fate; everything worked out pretty alright in the end.


End file.
